merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Knight
. From left to right: Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine, Sir Lancelot, Prince Arthur Pendragon, Sir Elyan and Sir Percival.]] Knight is a title held by soldiers of the various kingdoms of Albion. Soldiers are normally knights, but may also be mercenaries. This title is denoted by the prefix "Sir" in front of the recipient's given name. The title is usually bestowed by the ruling king but may also be granted by another royal. Knights are bound to a code of honour, known as the 'Knights' Code'. At one point in Camelot this code included a) all knights had to be of noble blood and swear allegiance to the king and b) an accepted challenge must be seen through, though the fact that Arthur Pendragon's knights included Sirs Lancelot , Elyan and Percival indicates that the former was relaxed under his rule. Camelot is notable for its knights and an honoured detachment of the Knights of Camelot serve as the Knights of the Round Table, an elite unit formed by Arthur himself during the campaign against Queen Morgana (The Coming of Arthur). Known Knights *'Sir Leon' - Second-in-command of the knights. The only knight other than Arthur to survive the last battle with the Great Dragon. *'Sir Percival'- A friend of Lancelot who was made a Knight by Arthur, shortly before the attack on Camelot. *'Sir Vidor' - appeared briefly when he has been knighted by Uther Pendragon in the beginning of The Sins of the Father *'Sir Caridoc' - appeared briefly when he has been knighted by Uther Pendragon, in the beginning of The Sins of the Father. * Sir Brennis - he had an arm-wrestling match in the tavern where his wrist was broken by Sir Percival. * Sir Cador - He appeared briefly in The Poisoned Chalice . * Sir Geraint '- appears in ''The Curse of Cornelius Sigan. *'''King Uther Pendragon - Killed by Agravaine, Morgana and, accidentally, Merlin after being fatally wounded by the Gleeman. *'Sir Lancelot' - Stripped of his knighthood after it was revealed he had broken The First Code. He later turned down the offer to be reinstated after he slew the Griffin with the help of Merlin and was later reinstated by Arthur shortly before his rebellion on Camelot. He decided to sacrifice himself instead of Arthur or Merlin. Once he stepped into the rift, he disappeared in the rift closing and healing the tear between the two separate worlds. He was later resurrected by Morgana to let hell break loose between Arthur and Gwen, which resulted in his second death and Guinevere's banishment. *'Sir Bertrand '- Killed by Morgana . *'Sir Montague '- Killed by Morgana . *'Sir Owain' - Killed in a duel with Sir Tristan de Bois . *'Sir Pellinore' - Killed in a duel with Sir Tristan de Bois . *'Sir Bedivere' - Killed by the Questing Beast. *'Knights of Medhir' - 300 years ago, seven Knights of Camelot were seduced by a sorceress's call. One by one they succumbed to her power, and became a force of death and destruction serving the sorceress Medhir. They were only stopped when the sorceress herself was killed.. *'Sir Marhaus' - was a knight who was recorded in The Chronicles of Beltane. It was said that he witnessed a Dragon breathing on a sword. *'Guard' - Killed by Morgana. *'Sir Alynor' - who was scheduled to face Sir William of Deira, actually Prince Arthur, in a jousting match. While preparing, he was killed by the assassin, Myror, who took his armour to fight Arthur. *'Sir Edric' - was part of a Camelot patrol, along with Oldof, Osric and Sir Leon, that was ambushed and slaughtered by Cenred's men. *'Sir Osric' - was part of a Camelot patrol, along with Edric, Oldof and Sir Leon, that was ambushed and slaughtered by Cenred's men. *'Sir Oldof' - was part of a Camelot patrol, along with Edric, Osric and Sir Leon, that was ambushed and slaughtered by Cenred's men. *'Sir Robert' - Killed by Hengist's men. *'Sir Radnor' - Killed by Alvarr. *'Sir Tristan De Bois '("The Black Knight") - is the brother of Ygraine and Agravaine de Bois the brother-in-law of Uther Pendragon, and the uncle of Arthur Pendragon. Died in a duel with Uther following the death of his sister, Ygraine. *'Sir Gorlois '- was married to Vivienne, and held a high position in the court of Camelot. Due to his position, he was a close friend of the King Uther Pendragon. However, Uther failed to send the promised reinforcements, resulting in Gorlois' death. Uther vowed to Gorlois that he would look after Morgana. *'Sir' 'Ranulf' - Killed by Osgar . *'Sir Elyan' - Made a Knight by''' Arthur shortly before attack on Camelot and retained his rank afterwards: brother-in-law of Arthur. Killed by Morgana. *'''Sir Gwaine- (Secretly) son of a knight who was made a knight by Arthur shortly before the attack on Camelot , and retained rank afterwards. Executed by Morgana. *'King Arthur Pendragon' - Head of the Knights as King of Camelot and the brother-in-law of Sir Elyan. Killed by Mordred and sent to rest in Avalon until his country needs him again. *'Sir Oswald ' killed by Dagr. *'Sir Ethan ' killed by Ebor. *'Sir Agravaine de Bois' - A traitor who was killed by Merlin. * Sir Mordred- Knighted during Series 5, exhibiting friendship towards Arthur and saving his life multiple times. He abandond Camelot after his old flame, Kara was executed. Was later killed by Arthur after delivering a mortal blow to the King. Trivia *During Series 5, former Druid, Mordred joins the Knights and those of the Round Table making him 'Sir Mordred'. Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Male Characters Category:Titles and offices Category:Nobility Category:Knights of Camelot Category:Knights of the Round Table